


prompt collection

by Leocht (mayibetriumphant)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, very brief mention of Kasmir
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayibetriumphant/pseuds/Leocht
Summary: A bunch of prompts I've answered on tumblr that I may or may not expand on.
Relationships: Depa Billaba & Kanan Jarrus & Mace Windu, Depa Billaba & Mace Windu, Depa Billaba/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Kanan Jarrus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Caleb and Obi-Wan argue

mockingjaypin asked: “Alright, fine, I admit it. It was a terrible idea and I’m sorry. I can’t say I won’t do it again, though.” + Caleb

* * *

“Alright, fine, I admit it. It was a terrible idea and I’m sorry. I can’t say I won’t do it again, though.”

“You most certainly will not,” Obi-Wan pinches the bridge of his nose, but a migraine has already made a home behind his eyes. “Depa wants my head on a pike right now.”

Caleb goes from being cocky to stark white from something other than his injuries. Her tendency to be a mother hen over him has somehow only gotten worse since she was removed from active duty. “You told her?”

“Of course I did. Caleb, you nearly died. And for what? We could’ve taken the outpost another day.”

It’s true. Their losses wouldn’t have been too heavy either.

“People would’ve died, master—“

“ _You_ could have too! And then what?!”

He regrets his outburst almost immediately when he sees the look on Caleb’s face. The boy (he’s fifteen, that’s all he really is still) looks scared. Scared of him.

“Caleb…”

“…I apologize for my thoughtless actions, Master Kenobi.”


	2. Depa/Obi-Wan make dessert

yourbitchystudentartist asked:

Depa x Obi wan and dessert/desert (interpret that however)

* * *

“…and done.” Depa gently divides the pieces of flaky pastry onto three plates. One for her, one for him, and another for Caleb or Ahsoka to graze off of if they come by between activities.

Obi-Wan comes out of the bathroom, toweling off his hair. “Thanks again, Deep.”

It’s wash day for Anakin, and Force knows when he’ll decide he’s done hogging the shower this time. Depa doesn’t let him sit in her kitchen if he smells like sweat, though. Something about the apartment not needing to smell like the salles.

“No problem. Now, come eat, I tried making it myself this time.” Usually, she’d just go to some confectionery or another for her sharbajah, but it seemed easy enough to try out herself.

“And all without burning the Temple down too? I’m impressed,” Obi-Wan teases, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. “We should mark this day on the calendar.”

“Oh, hush. And make me tea, since I so graciously made you a snack _and_ let you use my bathroom.” Depa smacks gently him with her spoon. “And you better not have left any beard clippings on my counter.”

“I’ve had years of practice being discreet, don’t worry. I’m still not sure where Anakin learned his lack of subtlety.”


	3. Depa/Obi-Wan argue

mockingjaypin asked:

"For once in your life, what is it that you want." With Depa and somebody?

* * *

“For once in your life, what is it that _you_ want, Obi-Wan? It’s always been ‘oh, what would Qui-Gon say’, or ‘but Anakin—‘ with you. What do _you_ want?”

“You don’t think about how Mace would feel if you—“

“This isn’t about me.”

“I’m asking a legitimate question!”

Depa throws her hands up in the air. He forgets she knows him better than almost anyone, and she knows _very_ well how incredibly bullheaded he can be when he doesn’t want to actually listen. It’s a wonder he actually gets any negotiating done in public when he can’t seem to handle his own problems in private. “Forget it. Just forget it. But just know that I’m not going to be waiting forever."


	4. Grey and Caleb work out together

acollectionofhalftruths asked: “Thought I lost you there.” (For the next 5+ lines prompt!)

* * *

“I think you’re lying.” Caleb declares.

Grey jogs in place, trying and failing to hide his grin at Caleb’s bright red face. “What are you talking about, kid? Even the shinies do this every morning on Kamino.”

“I _still_ think you’re just trying to wear me out. And you’ll get it from my master if I pass out before saber practice.”

Truth be told, he’s exhausted himself, but the boy doesn’t need to know that. And General Billaba asked him to ‘pretty please’ take him off her hands for the day. He didn’t have time to watch him all day, but he could definitely tire him out. “Aw, I’ll just have to tell Stance—“

“You wouldn’t dare!”


	5. Obi-Wan takes care of Depa

oriyala asked:

“I’m just tired” for Depa and Obi-Wan? 🥺

* * *

“You’re supposed to let someone know if you feel sick, remember?” Obi-Wan has been tasked with keeping an eye on her for the night.

Depa refused to stay in the Healer’s wing a minute longer, but Master Che insisted that she not be left alone until she could be trusted not to crack her head open on the sink. Six months is quite a long time to be immobilized.

She’s been out of the bacta tank for a few hours now, and even after a long shower, her hair still smells of it as it tickles his nose.

“But I don’t _feel_ sick. I’m just tired,” she yawns and wriggles against his side, trying to find a more comfortable position. “And you’re a poor pillow, with all your bones and stuff.”

He laughs quietly and tucks her blanket around her shoulders. The pain meds must still be filtering out of her system. “Ah, well, that’s out of my control.”

She takes so long to respond that he thinks she’s gone to sleep. “I scared you.”

Obi-Wan pauses in stroking her hair. “How do you mean?”

Another yawn. “I can feel it. Felt it in there too. You thought I was gone, but I’m here. And ‘m not gonna go anymore.”

“I’ll hold you to that, Deepika.”

She hums in agreement. “Night.”

“Good night, Depa.” He flips off the light with a wave of his hand. Lazy, but he doesn’t want to disturb her.

Usually, he would scoop her up and carry her to a real bed, but for now, he’ll be selfish and keep her in sight. His own eyes get heavy from the soft sound of her breathing and the warmth of her head on his chest.

No, the couch is just fine. He has a feeling she won’t complain.


	6. Depa and Caleb reunite

forcesensitivebantha asked: “you’re not alone. i’m here.” for depa and caleb?

* * *

Caleb pays no mind to his lightsaber rolling against his foot. “ _Master_ —“

She strokes his head, and it feels so familiar it hurts.

“You’ve grown, haven’t you, beta?”

“This isn’t real. You died.” And yet, he wants nothing more than to curl up on her lap again, even though he’s a few inches too long now to do it comfortably.

But if it was really just a dream, her hair wouldn’t be cut short in mourning, and there wouldn’t be such new worry lines on her face. This is never how she appeared in his memories.

“I thought you had been killed as well. Looks like we were both wrong,” she steps back, but keeps one of his hands in hers, studying his face. “I never thought to see you alive again. I suppose I have Captain Kasmir to thank for that.”

Caleb laughs tearily. “Please, dont. His ego is already painfully massive.”


	7. Depa watches the stars

cassleia asked: Depa looked to the sky wondering how many had seen these stars before her...

* * *

Caleb snores quietly on her shoulder (he swears he doesn’t, but everyone else knows) as they wait for Grey to come back from scouting the nearby hills.

Technically, the boy is supposed to be on watch, but she’s decided it can’t hurt to let him get an extra two hours of sleep. She’s run on much less before, and besides, she’s long since stopped growing. The moon they’re stuck on is so dark, even some planets are visible from the ground. One day, when it’s safe, she’ll take him to see all of them in person.


	8. Obi-Wan gets a concussion off screen

sugarbutchy asked: Depa's hair ran through his fingers, gravity pulling it down. [ +Depa/Obiwan ]

* * *

“I like it like this, you know. All down.” Her long braids have fallen out of their bun and are starting to unravel.

He feels her eyeroll more than he sees it as she shifts his weight on her shoulders. “You’re concussed, Kenobi.”

“Maybe. S’rry ‘bout that.”

“Don’t be sorry, just stay awake until we can find Cody or Kix, alright?”


	9. Mace teases Depa

gundark asked: “Your braid is coming undone, padawan,” Mace said, amused. Mace & Depa? ♥️♥️

* * *

“Because,” Depa moans dramatically. “I was almost killed, Mace. Killed, and I bet you wouldn’t have even cared, since you made me go to the crèche in the first place.”

“Depa, it was only the babies. You’re telling me that you, the top student of your cohort, can’t defend yourself against an infant?”

“They think my braid is a toy! And one of them spat up on me. And _plus_ , two and three year olds aren’t babies.”

“If you’ll recall, that’s the very first thing you did when I found you on that ship.”

His Padawan sniffs and turns her head away to pout. “That was twelve years ago, and you still won’t let me forget it.”


	10. Obi-Wan makes threats against his beard

mockingjaypin asked:

For the 5+1 prompt: Obi Wan Kenobi scratched his beard.

* * *

“I think it’s time for something new. I might—“

“You will _not_ shave your beard.” She shakes the spatula she’s using at him. “I won’t be seen in public with you anymore if you do.”

Anakin, the galaxy’s worst traitor nods in agreement with Depa. “You’ll look like a twelve year old with premature grays and crows feet, Master. Besides, it’s your signature at this point.”

“Neither of you will allow me to go through my midlife crisis in peace, huh?” The answer is definitely no. “Maybe I’ll just requisition myself a sport speeder instead.”


	11. Caleb gets a birthday party

cassleia asked:

Depa sighed, the headache from this almost wasn't worth it, but she would do it again without question

* * *

Caleb’s first official Lifeday party ended up going off without any (significant) hitches. Getting the entire Company to keep its collective mouth shut about it was tough, and so was making sure his friends would be in the area, but trying to find the perfect gift without him catching on was worse.

“All this for me, Master?”

She laughs and plants a kiss on top of his head. “ _Anything_ for you.”


	12. Stars on the Ceiling (Anakin and Caleb)

Anakin lays on his back, staring up at the ceiling. One of the many stick on stars on there threatens to fall off and hit someone on the head at some point, but it probably won’t be him, so who cares?  
He pushes it flat again with the Force, struggling to stay awake. It’s not that he’s worried or anything, but he doesn’t want to be unconscious if anything goes south. The healers said he’d be alright after finishing his meds and a few days of rest, but there’s still...three...four doses left. So he’ll probably be over his bug by the time his master gets back. Now Obi-Wan and Billaba will both owe him free food.

Caleb stirs a little bit in his sleep, and he glances over to see if he can finally make his escape. When he tries to squirm out of his grip for the fifth time that night (day?) the boy just wiggles closer.

“An’n.”

He’s stuck. The poor kid is still feverish, and has been since not even an hour after he got asked to watch him for a few days. And now it’s been at least a few hours since the kid latched onto him like a barnacle and refused to let go. He probably should’ve known something was wrong immediately, since he knew the kid would probably implode if he wasn’t running his mouth for longer than a minute at a time, and he didn’t seem too excited to be in the presence of The Hero Without Fear. At least he’s too old to cry and scream over a little virus. He’d take dealing with him over the creche duty he gets to avoid now. Can’t go deal with snotty kids so soon after being exposed to a sick person.

His comm bleeps insistently from across the room, and he floats it over to answer it. “...yeah?”  
“Knight Skywalker, how is he?” Master Billaba sounds almost openly worried.  
Not even a hello, huh? “He’s fine.”  
The tiny hologram version of her tilts its head. “I apologize, did I wake you?”  
“No, master. He’s just got a grip on me.”  
He tilts the camera on his comm to show her the pitiful state her little padawan is in.  
“Oh, beta...,” she sighs. “I’m so sorry, Skywalker. I wrapped up my business and I’ll be back on Coruscant in a few hours.”  
The knight yawns. “’s all good, master.”  
“I’m glad to hear it. Get some rest, Anakin. And...thank you.”


	13. Out of the sun (Depa/Obi)

The twin suns are both high in the sky, but Ben Kenobi doesn’t stop his work. It seems like almost anything else with a lick of sense has gone back home by now, whether under a rock, or in a hut. The season has been particularly hot, according to Owen, and he and Depa have taken to sleeping in the storeroom, set deep underground where it’s just marginally cooler. The cold nights he’d grown used to were stifling in the main rooms now. 

He ignores the ache in his stomach. She had offered him food earlier, but he didn’t think he’d be able to keep it down, and he refused. She didn’t push him. She never did. Even when he thinks she should kick, scream and yell at him, she just doesn’t. 

He doesn’t hear the first two times she calls him over the pounding in his ears as he fumbles with the wiring on one of the vaporators. Normally, they wouldn’t need so much attention, but he found a way to get them to yield more for a short time. Without setting anything on fire too. “Obi-Wan!”

He jumps at the sound of his old name. “Who--oh, it’s just you.” She holds what’s usually her outer robe over her head for shade. “The eopies are put away. You should come inside until the suns go down.”

“I...I think I know what I’m doing.”

“We need to get you out of the heat. You're starting to look sick,” she insists.

If Depa had been any less mature, he thinks she might have stomped her foot at him. It _is_ hot, but he’s dealt with worse than some heat.

“Ben, you’re white as a ghost. You need to come inside _now_. I can finish this while you get some water.”

His hand is clammy in hers, and his forehead is creased with the effort it’s taking him to stay upright. “I just have to--”

“Go lay down, _pran_ ,” she says firmly, prying his hands off the multitool. “I know why you’re doing this, but what will we do if anything happens to you out here?”

His head feels like it’s stuffed with cotton. He wants to protest, he really does, but now that she points it out...

“I won’t burst into flames if I do a little manual labor, I promise you. Unlike you, I can acknowledge my limits.”


	14. Breaking the rules (Kanan and Ahsoka)

“You’re being selfish, Kanan.” “No, selfish was you telling Ezra he couldn’t save me because _you_ couldn’t save Master Skywalker. I wouldn’t even be here right now if you’d let him pull me back.” Ahsoka pushes further. “What happens if Billaba realizes who you are? You’ll break the--” “No more than it already is,” Kanan retorts. 

The last few weeks in the past have been...tough emotionally for him. He went straight from getting incinerated to getting curiously poked in the face by a group of concerned younglings. Younglings in a Temple that was also burnt up. Or should’ve been, anyway. And if that wasn’t enough, his old master was there too. She’s young, and so is Master Windu (he smiles more too), and Master Kenobi still has his braid. Master Skywalker is probably a toddler on Tatooine if he’s even been born at all. He’s too scared to ask, but he’d hazard a guess that Master Billaba is close to the same age as him when he first ran into Ezra. Younger than he is now. Kanan never thought he’d be any older than she got to be, but especially not like this. All of the masters he looked up to as a child, whose level he never dreamed of reaching, even as an adult with a student of his own, welcomed him. Invited him to help with rounds in the creche and combat instruction, and Master Vos showed off a toddling Knight Secura. 

In less than 20 years, everyone here (and then some) would be gone. Sometimes it was hard to look Master Unduli in the eyes, and not see her sad corpse, used to lure her remaining brothers and sisters to their deaths. It was hard to imagine this sharp-tongued, beardless man as the same Master Kenobi who answered his questions with such patience. He’s still not sure what ended up happening to Master Windu though. And he won’t think about what happened to his master. Not anymore.

“Listen to me. If anyone finds out who we are--who we really are--we have no idea what could happen.” “But we do know what happens if the Order doesn’t get a warning about what’s to come. Are you saying we should let it happen again?”

“If it’s the will of the Force, we have no other choice.” “Kark its will! If you think I’m going to stand back and let my life be ruined all over again, let my friends be slaughtered in their own home and on the field--” Kanan clenches his fist. “I’m not going to watch that happen again. Not when I can do something about it.” “I won’t help you.” “Then don’t. I wasn’t expecting much out of you here anyway.”


	15. i won’t hate you. (Mace and Kanan)

“But I left her.” Kanan whispers. “You did as she told you. Do you think she could’ve lived if you had died, padawan? Be honest with yourself.” The younger man falters. Of course it would’ve broken his master’s heart if he had--but--

“ _Caleb_.”

“If...if she hadn’t stopped Styles, then maybe he would’ve missed anyway, and she could’ve...” Mace tilts his chin up with a gentle hand, forcing his grand-padawan to look him in the eyes. “But she was unwilling to play with your life like that. Caleb--Kanan--she loved you. She loved you more than her own life from the moment she saw you. There was never any other choice in her mind, and you know it.”


	16. Stop Running (Depa/Sith!Obi)

Depa whirls around with fire in her eyes. “And who are _you_ to tell me about running away from my problems?”

She cuts him off with a wave of her hand when he tries to speak again. “No. You lost the right to criticize me thirteen years ago.” “You--” “I am speaking, _Padawan_ Kenobi.”

Obi-Wan flinches. That was low.

“You have no right to tell me what I should and should not be doing with regard to my own life and my son.” “He’s my son too, Depa.” “Ah, I forgot how important _blood_ is to the Sith.” “Believe what you want about me, but I care for him too. If I had known about him, I would have...” “I have a hard time believing he wouldn’t have just been another obstacle between you and Knighthood.” “...did you truly think so little of me then?” Obi-Wan asks quietly. Depa grits her teeth and looks away, unwilling to be moved by the look on his face. “No. I worried over you for years. Listened for any hint that you were still alive...,” she trails off. “I thought quite highly of you once. But it would appear that my faith was misplaced.”


End file.
